The Danger of Denial
by Brianna Aisling
Summary: A dark and emotionally charged story. It wasn't really supposed to come out like this. It is complete. R/A
1. One

I have no idea where this one came from. It's way darker and way more emotionally charged than what I normally write. I honestly hadn't intended to write it this way. It was supposed to be just Ranma reacting to a new Akane. Then this scene with Mousse popped into my head. What I have written is way darker than what went on in my head. I have to watch that.  
  
Actually, rereading it now, I get a dark feeling from the entire story, even the parts that aren't supposed to be dark. I wonder if it's my mood or what.  
  
One practical note: This is set three years after they meet. (For the not- so-smart people, this means that Ranma and Akane are now 19, with everyone their respective ages.)  
  
~~~The Danger of Denial  
  
One  
  
She wasn't sure when, but she had come to a conclusion. She wasn't going to deal with it anymore. She didn't need the anger he caused, the anger his fiancées caused, the anger his indecision caused. Oh, there was no doubt that she loved him so much that her heart sang with the kindest word or the most fleeting touch, but she just couldn't deal with it anymore. If he wanted her, he was going to have to prove it.  
  
Of course, that now meant that she couldn't cook for him anymore. Akane smirked to herself. It wasn't any great loss, after all. She didn't really like to cook. She hated it in fact, which was probably why she sucked at it. She had only started to cook because he seemed to like that in women. Her decision made, Akane rolled off her bed and headed downstairs to inform Kasumi that she would, indeed, be cooking dinner tonight.  
  
As she passed the dojo, a voice called out to her.  
  
"Oi, Akane?" She paused and backtracked to stand in the doorway. She kept her face carefully neutral. Both she and Kasumi were as skilled as Nabiki in hiding their emotions. Kasumi chose to keep her façade as innocent as possible and only Akane and Nabiki knew just how strong the girl's emotions were. Akane had found no need for such skills save where her acting was concerned. As she looked in the dojo, though, Akane realized that she would be needing them a great deal now.  
  
Ranma was sitting across from Ukyo, an okanomiyaki box between them. The chef was looking incredibly pleased with herself. Akane lifted a hand and let it rest on the door frame.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you bring me and Ukyo some tea?" Akane raised an eyebrow. Despite her serene face, anger and hurt were raging beneath the surface. He wasn't even going to offer her some and he wanted her to get them tea? 'Asshole,' she thought viciously. Her own venom surprised her and she realized that this was something she really did dislike about him. He was oblivious to other people's emotions. Quietly, too quiet for either of the martial artists before her, Akane muttered under her breath, "Fuck you." Then she turned and got them their tea.  
  
She missed their surprised expressions as she left the dojo. Neither of them had been expecting her to do it. Akane headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going for a run, Kasumi. Oh, and by the way, I've changed my mind. I'm not going to cook dinner. Is that all right?"  
  
"Of course it is, Akane. Be careful on your run." Akane smiled.  
  
"I will. Thank you." Kasumi watched her younger sister leave the kitchen, a worried expression on her face. She knew what the reason was for Akane's interest in cooking. It worried her that Akane no longer wanted to cook. It also worried her that Akane had gotten Ranma and Ukyo tea. Her sister was not the most controlled of people but even Kasumi was having trouble telling what was going on with Akane. Then, something occurred to her.  
  
"Oh, Ranma-kun. I'm afraid you're in for some pain if you don't grow some balls," she said to herself.  
  
~~~  
  
Ranma hummed to himself as he walked the used dishes back to the kitchen. He had been pleasantly surprised by Akane's change in attitude. He had been sure he had earned himself a mallet. He wasn't really sure why he had asked her to bring them tea. Sometimes he just seemed to like provoking her.  
  
As Ranma entered the kitchen, he was a bit taken aback by Kasumi's presence. Akane had said that she would cook dinner.  
  
"Kasumi, what are doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Ranma-kun, you startled me. Akane changed her mind about cooking. She's going for a run right now." Ranma frowned and left the kitchen. How odd.  
  
~~~  
  
Akane relaxed in the furo. She felt so much better. Her run and not having to worry about dinner, tonight or ever again, was a great relief. She sighed and sank farther into the warm water. Suddenly someone was knocking on the door.  
  
"What?" she called out, irritated.  
  
"Hey, kawaiikune, are you going to take much longer in there? I need a bath and it's almost dinner time." Akane scowled but began to rise from the bath.  
  
"If you want one so bad, Ranma, why don't you just come in here and take one?" She wrapped a towel around her body and opened to door to find Ranma standing open-mouth.  
  
"Baka," she muttered, rolling her eyes. If she had opened the door a moment sooner, she might have seen the incredibly longing that had flashed across his face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Akane pulled open the door to Ucchan's and held it for her friends. She laughed with them at a joke someone had cracked. Ukyo watched as the group of girls sat down in a corner. She had to admit that she was vaguely surprised to see Akane here without Ranma. She was also surprised to see Akane so cheerful, despite the way Ranma had been teasing her in school. A sudden hope sprang in Ukyo. Maybe, just maybe, Akane was no longer interested in Ranma. Cautiously, Ukyo approached the group.  
  
"What'll ya have?" she asked. A flurry of discussion ensued and Ukyo took the chance to lean down and talk to Akane.  
  
"Man, Ranma sure was laying it on thick today." Akane looked up at her confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ukyo missed the ominous silence that had come over the table. She smirked.  
  
"His teasing. It must suck to be the uncute fiancée." All of Akane's friends froze and cringed away from the two martial artists. Never before had Ukyo so blatantly attacked Akane with words in such a manner. Akane simply smiled wolfishly up at the chef.  
  
"At least he admits that I'm a girl. You're just some cute guy." The emphasis on guy was unmistakable. Ukyo reeled back, stunned.  
  
"You-you-you bitch! What gives you the right to talk to me that way?"  
  
"The same thing that gives you the right. Ranma's opinion of me is nothing you should concern yourself over, Ukyo, especially if he loves you as much as you believe." Akane turned to her friends, leaving Ukyo standing shocked. "I'm going home. The service here leaves much to be desired." Everyone watched her leave. No one had ever seen Akane act that way. She had reminded them all eerily of Nabiki, only much kinder. Not only that but she had seemed much more mature. She had handled Ukyo in a way that was simple but expressive. It seemed to have a profound affect on Ukyo, who was looking incredibly guilty. It was unfortunate that Ranma chose that moment to walk into Ucchan's.  
  
"Hey, Ucchan. What's up?"  
  
Ukyo burst into tears.  
  
~~~  
  
Ranma was thoroughly confused. He had no idea what to make of what happened at Ucchan's. Ukyo had locked herself in her room and Akane's friends had told him what had happened. He didn't quite understand why Ukyo was so upset, but one of them had seemed to think that it had something to do with the fact that Akane had pointed out a major flaw in Ukyo and one of her major doubts: That Ranma really didn't love her. Not only had Akane pointed this out, but she had skillfully kept herself out of it. He couldn't get Ukyo out and had finally left, defeated. For a while he had mused over Ukyo's behavior, but once the girl's restaurant was out of sight, his thoughts had quickly turned to Akane. This was yet another, specific event that added to his growing concern and confusion. Since the day she had served him and Ukyo tea in the dojo, she had not responded to his taunts except for the occasional loss of mallet control. She had also stopped cooking, something he had acknowledged as her special, if unsuccessful, way of trying to please him. The bathroom incident was one of the things that disturbed him the most. She had blatantly asked him to bathe with her, and while it was only a joke to her, it had aroused something in him. (He was studiously ignoring the fact that he had been physically aroused by such a prospect, and the fact that, because of it, every chance he got he would check out her body.) He had suddenly become aware of her. He had always been aware of her, but before it had subconscious, now it was most definitely a conscious thing.  
  
Ranma cursed under his breath. This was a bad thing. Akane was seemingly losing interest in him and he was now gaining a very real and strong interest in her consciously. He needed to talk to someone.  
  
He cursed again, out loud this time, as rain began to fall, and the hated change came over him. He really hated being female. There weren't any real changes in his personality, but the hormonal changes were unsettling none the less. Ranma sighed and continued to trudge home dejectedly.  
  
~~~  
  
Akane sat on the bottom of the stairs, two towels in her lap. She knew Ranma had gone to Ucchan's; one of her friends had called her and let her know. Now, she was just waiting for him to come home and rail on her about her attitude towards his best friend. She had been deliberately cruel, hoping to make her point, and now she was feeling guilty. So, when the rain had started, she had gathered together towels and waited for the battle that would surely ensue.  
  
~~~  
  
Ranma opened the door to the Tendo Dojo, but didn't call out. He had managed to work himself into quite a funk on the way home, so when he found Akane sitting nervously at the bottom of the stairs for him, he didn't know what to think. He just stood there, dripping on the floor.  
  
Akane sighed and stood. Ranma was mad at her. The red-head wouldn't even look at her. Hesitantly, but determined to do it, Akane unfolded one of the towels and wrapped it around the pseudo-girl's shoulders. She shook the other one open and began to gently towel off Ranma's hair. Two extremely shocked blue eyes looked up into her brown ones at the contact.  
  
Ranma found himself trembling as Akane continued to dry him off. The way she was taking care of him was so...perfect. He wanted her to greet him like this all the time. He wanted her to wrap her arms around him and warm him with her body heat. He wanted the towel and the clothes that separated his skin from her hands to be gone and he wanted those hands to roam his body. Deeply embarrassed by his desire and the fact that it was so strong in his female body (He feared what the strength of it would be in his male body.), Ranma turned away from Akane, pulling away from the person he wanted so badly.  
  
Akane bit back tears, set her jaw, and went to her room. He was more than mad. He was furious; he didn't even want her to touch him. Pain overwhelmed her and she knelt in the middle of her floor, her body heaving with gasping sobs. 


	2. Two

Two  
  
Ranma had no idea what he had done to Akane. She had been sullen and silent the past three days, and every morning she had come down with red- rimmed eyes. He himself was uneasy around her, barely able to hold himself in check. Each day the need to touch had grown stronger, and not just a little bit stronger, but it would fairly double in intensity. The fact that she was crying every night did nothing to calm him. He was desperate for her to hit him or yell at him. He would go over to Ucchan's everyday, trying to get her to talk to him about her reaction to Akane's words. She wouldn't and his interest would fade quickly, his mind always going back to Akane. He had to talk to someone, but he knew of no one. He was growing desperate. He knew things would come to a head soon and he had no idea how he'd react.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shampoo was furious. Akane seemed to be out of the picture finally, and Ranma was going over to Ucchan's instead of the Nekohanten. The Amazon kicked a bucket out of her way, scowling as she had for the past week. She was about ready to kill the chef.  
  
Mousse watched this display of temper calmly. He too had noticed the sudden change in Ranma's relationships, but he had noticed something quite different. Akane was upset, depressed about something that it appeared Ranma had done. Ranma was also depressed, as well as incredibly distracted. Ukyo refused to talk to Ranma about anything other than what was happening at school or food. Ranma didn't even notice. Something had happened, and it wasn't a good something. Mousse figured that if this went on much longer everyone here would be able to perform the Shi Shi Houkodan. So for the first time in his life, Mousse sought out Ranma for purposes of peace.  
  
~~~  
  
Ranma sat in the park, making moping faces at the ground. As usual, his thoughts were on Akane and what he was going to do. Things were closer to snapping, and he had gone from being able to be in the same room as her with only a minimum of control on his part to barely being able to be in the same *house* as her. Much more and he would do something he would regret.  
  
Behind him, someone cleared their throat. Ranma stood, spinning as he did so. He hadn't heard anyone approach. Automatically he dropped to a defensive stance at the sight of Mousse.  
  
"I am not in the mood for this," he said.  
  
"I figured."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You look barely able to deal with someone calling you stupid much less a fight." Mousse paused and then grinned. "Unless of course it was Akane. I bet then that you'd be ecstatic." Instead of growing defensive, Ranma sat down again.  
  
"I ain't in the mood for this either."  
  
"No denial. Interesting."  
  
"Fuck off, Mousse."  
  
"I don't think so, Ranma. You need to talk to someone." Ranma looked up at him darkly.  
  
"Oh? And you're volunteering?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sure," Mousse said. Ranma started to answer but suddenly his eyes were drawn to something behind the male Amazon. Mousse turned and sat beside Ranma. The martial artist had his eyes riveted to Akane. She had come into the park and was standing at the edge of the pond just staring down at the water. For the first time, Mousse realized how attractive Akane was. She was beautiful, but not in the way Shampoo was. Shampoo was had a blatant sexual beauty. Akane was soft and feminine and fiery. Even as depressed as she was, it was still there, this brilliant fire of emotion and energy and feeling. Suddenly Mousse wondered what it was about Shampoo that he loved. What was it that had kept him from noticing this extraordinary woman before now? Even as the thought was forming, Mousse became aware of an intense heat next to him. He realized belatedly that he had let his emotions show on his face and that Ranma had noticed. The heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts was pissed. 'Oh, shit,' was the last thing Mousse could think before he found himself fighting for his life.  
  
~~~  
  
Never before had Ranma been so angry. He had counted Mousse as safe, and the bastard had gone and-- Ranma cut off the thought as he fell back from his attack.  
  
"You fucking asshole! You *know* how I feel about her and you just- just-" Again words failed him. He wished he could say what he wanted how he wanted. He *needed* to say it. For almost a week and a half, Ranma had had to control every last action carefully. He had been wanting to talk to someone and Mousse had shown up, offering himself as a sounding board. He had also almost outright told Ranma that he knew that he was in love with Akane, and then he had sat there and leered at her. Not only had he leered at HIS fiancée but he was supposed to be in love with Shampoo. Ranma growled furiously and leapt toward Mousse. The Amazon would die. 


	3. Three

Three  
  
As she was passing the park on her way to a delivery, Shampoo caught Ranma's voice on the wind. A smile rose to her face and she turned and pedaled toward him. Screw the delivery.  
  
It would have been fine.  
  
It would have been fine, but Shampoo startled some picnickers.  
  
She startled some picnickers and one of the women splashed her with water.  
  
Still she ran to her Airen.  
  
She did not know what she was doing.  
  
~~~  
  
Fed up with tears, Akane wiped her cheeks and turned to leave the park. As she did her eyes landed on something she had missed. Ranma and Mousse. Ranma looked pissed and he was tearing into the Amazon with a fury she had never seen before. Scared for the boy, Akane broke into a run. A pink blur brushed past her, and she realized it was Neko-Shampoo. Pure, raw terror at the thought of Ranma in the Nekoken in his current state caused her to scream a warning. Ranma's head whipped toward her, the Amazon forgotten. And then Shampoo launched herself toward Ranma. She latched onto his chest.  
  
"NO!" Akane screamed. Mousse's eyes widened and he rapidly began backing away from the screaming Ranma. He had no illusions about what Ranma would do to him when he went into the Nekoken. Mousse would have no hope then.  
  
He went into it faster than Akane had hoped. She was too far away to get to Mousse to save him. She pushed herself, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Neko-Ranma sent Shampoo flying into a tree. She crashed lifelessly to the ground. The cat-boy turned on Mousse, growling low in his throat. He tensed and crouched low to the ground. Mousse continued to back away. Neko-Ranma pounced.  
  
~~~  
  
He did not want to kill this one. Not yet. This male must suffer. He had wanted what was not his to want. She was HIS. This male knew that. SHE WAS HIS. No other would be permitted to want her. No other would be permitted to have her. Carefully, Neko-Ranma dug his claws into the male's chest. The male screamed. Neko-Ranma growled a warning and dug deeper. Blood stained the robes. Neko-Ranma hissed and retracted his claws. The male stopped screaming but continued to whimper. On an impulse he did not understand, Neko-Ranma stretched out one paw and ran in across the male's stomach. Blood began to seep from the wound, but the wound was not deep. Neko-Ranma pulled loose his claw and brought it back to the beginning of the cut, ready to follow the line of blood again, deeper this time. He would continue to follow the wound, going deeper each time, till the male lost what life he had. A shout stopped him. It was She. Neko-Ranma closed his eyes and inhaled her sent over the blood. It was She. In her scent he picked up her fear and panic. It would not do for her to be this way. He left the male moaning in pain and went to her. She was crouched near the ground and calling to him. He mewed and brushed his cheek against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he sat. As she cried, Neko- Ranma purred and nuzzled her hair. After a while she calmed and he was able to crawl into her lap. He lay there contented, listening to the male whimper in pain and feeling her run her fingers through his hair. Slowly Neko-Ranma fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mousse? Mousse, I need you to talk to me."  
  
"Tendo Akane...." His voice was faint. He was in incredible pain.  
  
"I can't leave him, Mousse. I'm sorry. I'm afraid he'll hurt you worse if I try. Talk to me, please."  
  
"Tendo Akane...my fault...don't worry."  
  
"How was it your fault?" she began angrily, but then quieted as Ranma stirred in her lap.  
  
"Wanted...what was...not mine...."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You...will....How...is...Shampoo?" Akane looked over at the heap of fur. To her relief and amazement, Neko-Shampoo was beginning to wake.  
  
"She's coming around, Mousse. Mousse? Talk to me, Mousse."  
  
"Hurts...."  
  
~~~  
  
Shampoo struggled to her feet. She was incredibly dizzy. That blow had been hard. She hadn't realized just how angry Ranma had been. She shook her head trying to clear it. Suddenly she was aware of a frightened voice calling her name. She tensed as she realized that it was Akane. She looked over at the girl. Her eyes widened in shock. Mousse lay on the ground, his chest and stomach covered in blood. He was barely breathing. Even the grass around him was soaked. Ranma was curled in Akane's lap, his hands also covered in blood.  
  
"Shampoo," Akane called. The cat snapped to attention. "Shampoo, we need help. Now. I can't.... Please. Get Cologne, Dr. Tofu, anybody." Before she had finished speaking, Neko-Shampoo had already left. Akane began to sob again helplessly.  
  
~~~  
  
Cologne jumped as Neko-Shampoo rammed into her staff.  
  
"What is your problem, girl?" she asked irritated. Shampoo meowed. Cologne realized that she was terrified and very upset. Hastily, the ancient Amazon poured hot water over her head.  
  
"Ranma mad at Duck-boy. Fight. Shampoo send to Nekoken. Ranma hurt Duck-boy. No know if he live. Need help now." As she was speaking, Shampoo had begun to dress. Her actions were sharp and slightly panicked.  
  
"Where are they?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Park. Shampoo go for Dr. Tofu."  
  
"Good. I'll go to the park. Hurry." Shampoo nodded and both of them ran as fast as they could.  
  
~~~  
  
Dr. Tofu sat behind his desk relaxing. Today had thankfully been a light day. He sighed and sipped from a cup of tea. He stood startled as Shampoo burst into his office. The girl was nearly in tears and seemed terrified.  
  
"Duck-boy hurt. Need help now. Come." She did not give him an option, but then he had not needed one. Her fear spoke for itself.  
  
~~~  
  
When they arrived at the park, Ranma had woken. He was cowering against a tree. Akane was sitting next to him, trying to calm him. Cologne was messing with Mousse's pressure points. Dr. Tofu rushed to the Amazon. Immediately he knew that there was nothing he could do.  
  
"He needs to get to a hospital now." He was not aware that Ranma had moved till he found himself staring at grass and not a young man. Akane ran past him, screaming Ranma's name. Dr. Tofu looked up at Cologne.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. Shampoo?" She shook her head.  
  
"Shampoo unconscious. No know."  
  
"Then we go to the hospital."  
  
~~~  
  
Ranma paced back and forth in the waiting room. He was going crazy. Mousse had been so close to death. Any longer and Ranma would be a murderer. Any more damage and Ranma would have been a murderer.  
  
Akane watched Ranma pace. She wanted to hold him. He looked so lost.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
He flinched but said nothing.  
  
"Ranma. Please."  
  
He shook his head, stopping in front of her.  
  
"Ranma." She reached out to take his hand, but he pulled away from her.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Why not? You need it."  
  
"I don't deserve it."  
  
"You couldn't help it. You aren't in control in the Nekoken. You know that."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I wanted to kill him before I went into it."  
  
"Oh, Ranma. Why?" She sounded so heartbroken. He felt sick. She hated him now. Then she looked up into his eyes. And he realized that she was heartbroken because he was. She hurt because he did. It helped. More than any words, than any touch, her gaze helped. He started to cry. He sank to his knees before her and buried his face in her lap. She ran her hands over his hair, murmuring to him.  
  
He calmed finally and pulled away from Akane to rest his back against her knees. He was exhausted, but he would not be able to sleep till he knew that Mousse would live.  
  
"Ranma, tell me what happened." Her voice was soft and hesitant, almost as if she didn't want to upset him. Of course, telling her would not be easy. It meant that he would have to tell her about....  
  
"Damn," he muttered. He tilted his head back so that it lay against her knees. Cautiously Akane reached out and brushed at his bangs.  
  
"Ranma?" He sighed.  
  
"You're going to hate me."  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"How do you?" she returned. He stayed silent for a while. Akane simply waited.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why have you been upset? I know I did something, but I'm not sure what." Akane shifted uncomfortable.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me. Really mad, I mean."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of what I said to Ukyo."  
  
"Why would you think I'd be upset?"  
  
"She's your best friend and I was really mean and when I tried to dry you off, you pulled away." Ranma turned and looked up at Akane. She was distraught. He sighed. 'Damn. I have to tell her.'  
  
"Lets go for a walk, Akane. I need to explain that, but not here."  
  
~~~  
  
They walked in silence for a while, Akane casting worried glances at Ranma and Ranma struggling with words that were far too complicated. Finally he sighed frustrated.  
  
"I pulled away, Akane, because I wanted you." Akane froze in mid- step.  
  
"What?" Ranma put his back to her, hoping it would make it easier.  
  
"The day in the bath when you said something about taking a bath with you, I finally let myself admit how much I wanted you. Then that day after Ucchan's. I came home and you were there waiting for me. I was so depressed because I thought you had stopped caring about me and then you were there with towels. You began to dry me and suddenly it was as if three years of love and lust for you was squashed into that one moment. I wanted you so much. I was scared because if it was that strong in my female body, how strong would it be in my male body? After that it was if just being around you was some kind of drug. It got so bad that just knowing you were in the house somewhere drove me crazy. I was afraid I'd do something I'd regret. Then there was the fact that you were so damn upset. I had no idea how to handle it and my...emotions. I wanted to talk to someone. I was sitting in the park and Mousse showed up. He offered to listen and then you showed up. I was sitting there watching you and I looked over and he was looking at you. No, not just looking, but like he wanted you. I was furious." He was getting angry just thinking back on it. "He was supposed to be in love with Shampoo. He knew I loved you. He offered to be my friend and the second I look away, he was after you. That's why I attacked him. Then, well, you know."  
  
Akane stared at him stunned. He was describing powerful emotions. She remembered how she had cried on the floor of her room after that day at Ucchan's. The pain had been so strong she had been unable to breathe. Nothing had helped and each day of not talking to Ranma had made it worse. It had been so bad that at night, when she was alone in the dark, thoughts of suicide had crossed her mind.  
  
"Oh, kami, Ranma," she groaned. "I didn't even notice. I was in so much pain. I wanted you to not hate me, and each day was as if you hated me more." She couldn't say anymore. Fresh pain was squeezing her chest. She put a hand to her head and fought back the sobs. She looked at Ranma. His back was still to her. She needed to see his face. Blindly she reached out and pulled on his shirt trying to get him to turn. He turned slowly. Then, suddenly, she was in his arms. She kissed him hard and passionately, trying desperately to ease the pain that had come with this past week. He kissed her back, trying to keep himself in check while appeasing some of the need.  
  
Suddenly cold air replace his heat. Akane gaped at him, numb with shock. He was standing a few feet from her, his fists clenched tight, his entire body shaking.  
  
"I can't, Akane. Any more and I won't stop." Akane licked her lips. She didn't want him to stop but it could not be now. So she made him a promise.  
  
"After the hospital, Ranma. At home." She turned and walked away from him.  
  
~~~  
  
He was at the hospital before her. Cologne, Dr. Tofu, and Shampoo were waiting with him. He didn't turn to look at her and she didn't look at him. Control was tenuous as it was. Contact would be devastating. Shampoo did not look at them.  
  
"Is he all right?" Akane asked softly. Ranma stiffened at the sound of her voice. Cologne noticed and peered closely at her future son-in-law. He had tight lines around his eyes and his lips were pursed. He closed his eyes so she could make out the emotion there. He seemed to be stretched thin. She wondered what had happened.  
  
"He will live," Dr. Tofu answered. Akane sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank goodness. How long will he be here?"  
  
"A while. He is hurt badly."  
  
"Damn." It was Ranma. Whatever his problems with Akane, his anger at himself was now prominent. "I'm sorry, Cologne, Shampoo. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Is not Ranma's fault. Shampoo send to Nekoken." Ranma laughed humorlessly.  
  
"No. It's not. I wanted him dead before I went into the Nekoken." Cologne looked at Ranma startled.  
  
"Why, son-in-law?" She had not missed Shampoo's change in reference to Ranma. She knew the girl was terrified of him now. He had shown just how deadly he could be. By his nature, Ranma was a gentle person, but there were times and places where he could be ruthless. Shampoo had never seen him behave so with a regular person. Ranma's lips tightened. His eyes darkened.  
  
"He wanted something that was MINE." His voice was like ice. While his actions were regretted, his anger was not. Cologne saw Akane's eyes also darken, but hers were with different emotions: a small amount of fear and a large amount of love/lust. The reaction startled Cologne and she realized where Ranma's tension had come from. He had lain claim to the Tendo girl. Somehow Mousse had given Ranma the impression that he wanted the Tendo girl. And he had paid for it. The girl knew of his claim. She wanted his claim, and had lain one of her own. It would be deadly for another person to step between them. This was something that others would learn of the hard way. Cologne thanked the Deity that Shampoo no longer wanted Ranma. She did not want the girl to die. Despite her renouncing of Ranma, Shampoo did not understand the undercurrents of their conversation.  
  
"What Duck-boy want? He no want nothing but Shampoo and Ranma no have." Ranma's face darkened. Cologne started to shush the girl, but he answered her.  
  
"He wanted Akane." Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he rounded on Shampoo. "I don't care what your laws say. If you touch her, you will die." Shampoo cowered against the wall. Akane reached out and pulled Ranma back.  
  
"Ranma. Control yourself." She paused and then hesitantly added, "Do you want to go home?" His desire was almost palpable.  
  
"Yes." He turned to Cologne again. "Tell him I'm sorry and to stay away. Next time I won't be."  
  
~~~  
  
They walked home in silence. His desire was blending and merging with her desire. They fed off of the other, causing it to grow. A frenzied need was building in both of them. When they finally arrived, she pulled him to her room. It was night now, from the early noon where today had started, and everyone was asleep.  
  
He kissed her, pulling her hard against him. He felt as if he couldn't get her close enough.  
  
Akane clung to him, the dizzying relief of her pain was like an aphrodisiac. She needed him to be inside her. She did not bother with his shirt, but went straight to his pants. He guided her to the bed while she undressed them both. 


	4. Four

Four  
  
Ukyo felt sick. She had heard of Ranma's attack on Mousse. She hadn't heard the reason behind it though. Everything had gotten so weird here lately. Ever since that day Akane had brought Ranma and her tea. It had gotten worse after her encounter with Akane. The other girl's words had been brutal and for days, Ukyo had waited for Akane to come apologize, but she never had. In fact, Akane had seemed to slip into a deep depression. Her eyes were almost constantly red and she rarely spoke. Even Kuno had left her alone. Ranma had been almost as bad. She had been pleased that he had come everyday after that, but he had only talked to her about what Akane had said. When she had refused to answer his questions he had sunk into silence. There was always this indefinable emotion surrounding him.  
  
Now, a week after his attack on Mousse, she was unable to talk to him. She had not seen him at school and Shampoo would not talk to her. The Amazons had packed and Ukyo knew that they were just waiting for Mousse to heal enough to travel so they could leave.  
  
It had come down to the one thing she did not want to do; she had to go to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
~~~  
  
Ranma refused to let Akane go. For three years they had been in love and for three years they had said nothing. A full week of pure hell for both of them had been capped with a secret marriage. Honestly he was afraid she'd disappear. So, he refused to let go of her.  
  
Akane didn't try to leave. She was afraid he'd disappear if she left. So, she didn't leave.  
  
Their families had been startled to find them together in bed. Their fathers had been utterly confused yet refused to push their luck and had insisted on a marriage. They had been only to happy to agree. The only complaint was from Nabiki who had not managed to make a single cent from the whole thing.  
  
Neither one of them had wanted to explain to their fathers how they had gotten together, so their fathers had paid Nabiki to find out. The only thing they knew about was the attack.  
  
~~~  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Kasumi. She was talking to Dr. Tofu about the attack. He had been unwilling to go into many details but what he had said was disturbing.  
  
She rose and went to open it, passing Ranma and Akane curled up on the couch together. She was a bit wary of the intense nature of their relationship but they seemed to have no problems with it, so she left them alone.  
  
Kasumi tensed when she was who was on the other side of the door. Ukyo. She stretched her lips into a smile.  
  
"Come in." She led Ukyo to the living room where Ranma and Akane were, not bothering to give her a warning. She doubted that after everything that had happened these two weeks, nothing could be a shock. She did not know that Ukyo knew nothing. When Ranma and Akane came into view, curled contentedly around each other, the snarl that came to Ukyo throat was pure instinct.  
  
"You bitch!" she screamed, lunging for Akane. The backhand that sent her sprawling could not be seen.  
  
"You. Will. Not. Touch. Akane."  
  
"You were mine, Saotome!" Ukyo raged, trying to climb to her feet. The world spun around her and she had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from vomiting. Two gentle hands gripped her under her arms and Ukyo let herself be lifted.  
  
"I would not try that again, Kounji Ukyo," a soft voice said. "I learned the hard way no to come between them." Ukyo opened her eyes to look up at Mousse. He was pale but whole. His eyes held no hatred to her surprise.  
  
"He attacked you because of her?" Mousse nodded. He looked over at Ranma. The young man was tensed in front of Akane. She had a worried hand around his arm. Ranma's eyes held no hate, only weariness.  
  
"I came to apologize, Saotome. I came to you as a friend, but did not remain one. I should have not let myself show what I felt."  
  
"You should not have felt anything." Mousse shook his head.  
  
"I would not have tried anything. I saw what it was about her that drew you so irrevocably in that instant. I had not anticipated have such a response in myself."  
  
"And what is it that draws him 'so irrevocably'?" Ukyo asked bitterly. Mousse looked between Ukyo and Ranma.  
  
"I do not wish to offend you, Saotome, but her question deserves an answer." Ranma grit his teeth. Akane stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around one of his. The intimate contact relaxed him. He nodded once.  
  
"She is a mate. She can be a friend, a confidante, a lover, all with ease. Shampoo cannot. She is only able to be a lover with ease. She must work at the others. A mate is what Saotome needed. He did not grow up in a home and she represented one. Despite her treatment, she accepted him into her home. She was his ideal mate. I saw that in her. It was attractive. I do not think however that she and I could ever be lovers; she and I could only be friends. Besides, I do not want a mate, which is why I do not love her."  
  
"And just what the hell am I?" Ukyo shouted. Ranma winced and stiffened. Mousse looked at her confused.  
  
"You are neither. For Ranma you are a sibling." Ranma nodded agreement. Ukyo had always been a sister to him. Ukyo however did not like that. She ground her teeth together, ignoring the pain in her face. She would not be able to marry him for love, but he would pay for the hell of a life she had lived. She stalked over to him and glared at him.  
  
"You owe me, Saotome. For ten years I searched for you to get back what you stole. For ten years I gave up my femininity." Behind Ranma, Akane snorted.  
  
"Please," she growled, "Ranma did not make you give that up. You chose to give that up. I agree that he *and his father* owe you a debt of honor, but you will not blame your bad decision on Ranma." Stunned silence filled the air. Ukyo fell back a step, shocked at first, then she recovered. She would NOT let Akane speak to her that way.  
  
"Who the hell gave you the right to get involved in this?" she screamed at Akane.  
  
"Ranma did," she screamed back. The two women were nose to nose now. "He gave me the right when he gave me his name." Again Ukyo fell back a step. So, she would not be able to marry him at all. Raw hurt and anger filled Ukyo and she slapped Akane. Akane put a hand to her face stunned. Ranma started forward, mad as hell, but Akane raised her arm to stop him.  
  
"Get out, Ukyo. I said we owe you a debt of honor and it will be paid, but you are in my home and I will not let you treat me with disrespect." Ukyo glared at Akane. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Ranma.  
  
"You lay a hand on her again, Ukyo, and I will kill you." Ukyo glared at Ranma.  
  
"You are not the same Ranma I once knew."  
  
There was silence and then:  
  
"We all are not the same, Ukyo. Not since the day I decided I'd had enough."  
  
~~~~~ 


End file.
